The overarching goal of the Technology and Information Exchange (TIE, or Domestic Response) Core, conceptualized in this application as the domestic counterpart to the Global Response Core, is to close the gap between science and practice. To accomplish this goal, the core works to involve community at every stage of the research process, from formulating research questions to evaluating interventions in real-life settings. We facilitate the formation of strong partnerships and collaboration between CAPS scientists and community groups, broadly defined to include service providers, health care providers, community-based organizations (CBOs), public health departments, government agencies, policy makers, gatekeepers, and affected populations. In order to increase the relevance, dissemination, and implementation of HIV prevention research, communities must have opportunities to be actively engaged in the research enterprise. By improving the translation of HIV science into practice in the community, the TIE Core will help achieve the Center's long-term goalsto support HIV research to prevent new infections, improve health outcomes among those infected, and reduce disparities. Through the core's innovative technical assistance (TA), capacity building, and dissemination services, CAPS science will better support the implementation of cutting-edge HIV practice. The TIE Core has along standing commitment to bidirectional science-community approaches.